Still waiting
by yaya-chii
Summary: 'Let's get married when we grow up' an innocent promise between two kids.But what will happen if one of them broke it unintentionally. A story of a promise, one getting hurt while waiting, and thus finding a new love.


'Let's get married when we grow up' an innocent promise of two kids.

Once upon a time there were two kids both of age were inseparable since the day they doing things together, everyday.

One was fairred skinned with beautiful golden hair, whist the other had very tanned skin with spiky navy blue hair.

One day the blue haired boy asked to his friend."Will you be my bride in the future?"

A pair of golden eyes looked at the boy."I'm a boy you know and teacher said that boys can't get married to each other".

"I don't care! I'm making you my bride! You're the prettiest kid I've ever seen and I really like you!" shouted the blue-haired boy, blushing.

The blondie smiled still looking at his friend."Yes! I like you too!"

"Then it's decided. Let's get married when we grow up!"

But a terrible accident occur that evening.

It spread to all the a family of three got into an spouse were fine only with minor wounds, but the little boy was in coma.

Nimble tears flow and flow from from the blonde boys' a child he didn't know what to do and what to say the moment he heart the just cried and cried.

Days passed by, then months and then it turned to blue-haired boy was still in coma and the blonde boy still waiting for his friend to wake up.

"It's been five years now, aren't you tired of sleeping, Aominecchi?"said a blonde teen to his sleeping friend.

The sound of the door opening interrupted the thoughts of the said teen.A beautiful woman on her forties entered the room.

"Oh, evening."

"Good evening, ma'am"

The woman smiled at the teen looking a bit teary."Are you still waiting for him to wake up? I know it's cruel for me to say this to my own son, but the chances of Daiki waking up is should go forward, you're still young Ryouta-kun."

There was a pregnant pause but then the teen finally spoke."I'm really sorry ma'am for letting you say those things to your own though I'll still wait for him to wake up even if it take a another 20 years I'll still be here."

The woman looked at Ryouta surprised and then holding the teens' hand she cried."Thank you, thank you you for loving my son"

—-

Six months later a tanned boy awoke from his sleep."Where am I?" asked the boy looking at his parents who were crying."Mom you look so old…."

"hic…you stupid that the first thing you say after being in coma for five years."

"Huh?"

"Son, you've been sleeping for almost six years."

"What?! How?!"

"We had an accident remember?"

The tanned boy then , they had a car accident on his parents anniversary was raining really hard that looked at his parents surprised."What day is it today? How old am I? And more importantly where is Kise…..is he doing fine?"

"Calm down you stupid -kun is fine he's attending middle school is monday the second of december 2014 and you're now sixteen."

—

For Kise Ryouta it was the same day as friends, same activities and same boring school he was leaving the school though he noticed a certain tall tanned teen standing by the gate.

"….no way" he started running towards the said teen."…Aominecchi?"

A pair of navy blue eyes looked the blonde."….Kise"

The blonde teen started crying tears fell down one after another."Is that really you?"

"Long time no see, I guess" then a pair of arms suddenly hugged the blunette, suprising him.

"I'm glad, I've waited for so long….hic"

"I'm sorry for causing you pain and thank you for waiting"

"Mmm….it's nothing I can wait for more years you know, hehe"

"Really,you…"

"Oi, Kise!" a tall red haired boy called the blonde, glaring at Aomine.

"Heh, what's this obvious infedlity" a boy from the back said smirking.

"Shut up! Komaki!" the red head shouted angrily at his teen then headed towards the two and then he asked the blonde"Kise is this.."

"Yeah…."

"Ah, is that so…."

"Ummm, what's going on here?" the tanned male asked.

"Ah, Aominecchi this is umm…Kagamicchi…my…boyfriend "

Then Aomine felt he heard that right boyfriend, Kise had a 't he waiting for him to wake up? Then why? Why?

"..so then Kise I'll call you -kun it was nice meeting you…"

"Bye, Kagamicchi!"

Their walk towards Kise's house was silent even though they had so much to say to each other, to ask, both teen couldn't utter a word.

"Do you wan't tea or anything, Aominecchi?"

"No I'm fine"Aomine felt awkard sitting beside the blonde"So uh you have a boyfriend?"Ah, he said it….

The blonde teen looked at him with pained expression"Umm, I guess I'm breaking up with him"

Aomine looked at the blonde shocked."Why?"

"Well you know many people asked me out, but I refused all of them" It was obvious that many courted the had goddess like proportions and an angelic face."But three months ago I encountered first I rejected him but then he keep asking why I refused to date anyone.I said that I was waiting for a certain someone.."

"For me…."

"Hehe, Kagamicchi said that I should try dating him while waiting for you…I didn't like the idea but Kagamicchi keep insisting, begging to me so that I give him a finally I gave up, kept pestering me about it you know"

"…just like a stalker"

"Haha but Kagamicchi is really nice you know, he also likes to play basketball just like you.I bet you could get along really well."

"Is that so…"

"Yeah…."

It was awkard the athmosphere was really haven't talked for years and now the first thing that they are taking about is another person.

Suprisingly that evening passed away that strage conversation the two started taking about silly things, just like the old times.

"So then bye Aominecchi, see you"

"Yeah, see you"

—-

"Daiki, stop lazing around and study! You have to pass for high school entrance exam you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, mom"

"Ask Ryouta-kun to help you with something I heard he has really good grades"

"Ok…"

Aomine knocked at the Kise's he heard footsteps getting closer.

"Oh, Aominecchi what brings you here?"

"Hi, can you help me with my studies I heard that you're quite good at it"

"Of in"

—

"So in what subject are you having difficulties?"

"…everything I guess"

"…ah..pfft you're really stupid Ahominecchi"

"Hey! I haven't touch a book for almost six years you know!"

"Yeah, yeah sorry"

"By the way Kise what's with you today? You're kinda different from yesterday" The blonde looked like he was in pain or noticed it from the blonde's expression."Are you sick?"

"No,no I'm fine really" but then the blonde teen tears started to fall down."hic….I'm fine really this is just some dirt that got on my eyes" Kise kept deniying it while wiping off his tears.

Aomine placed his hand on the other's head."What happened?"

"I….yesterday after you left…hic….I called Kagamicchi and break up with him….I don't know really…why the hell am I I'm still a bit emotional, after all I've waited for you for so long."

With that Aomine understood Kise was in love with Kagami and not heart already moved forward, but he still keep deniying it because he keep on waiting and waiting for him.

"Go"

"Aominecchi?"

"Go to that you don't want to break up."

"But…"

"It's fine just go.I'm the past he's the heart already moved forward without you knowing it so….just go and tell him that if he ever make you cry I'll beat the crap out of him"

The blonde look at him incredulous and then he nodded running towards the door, leaving Aomine alone.

—-

Maybe they were just not meant for each other or simply it was something that the destiny wanted to happen.

He,Aomine,was Kise's first love, a really painful love that was the kind of love that brought pain and suffering, whilst the love that Kagami offered was a nice, caring one.

During those times that Kise suffered it was Kagami that comforted him, saying that it's gonna be was Kagami that gave him shelter, loved him for who he was.

With those thoughts Aomine just closed eyes wishing for his love's he wasn't going to had been tough for him for this was far more easy than what the blonde had gone , it's going to be fine.

—-

T.T this was sad, with a twisted ending I may I never inteded to make Kagami-kun to be Kise-kun's bf it was supposed to be Kasamatsu-san, but Kagami was way more fitting for the role(since he has seme looks XD).

I know Kise is a dum dum in studying but in this fic it was necesarry for him to be smart.


End file.
